Recently, a large number of peptides have been identified which exhibit an ability to inhibit fusion-associated events, and, importantly, also exhibit potent antiviral activity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,933; 5,656,480 and PCT Publication No. WO 96/19495T-20. As these peptides to extensively be used, as therapeutics, for example, the need arises for an ability to synthesize in large scale quantities.
While techniques exist for peptide synthesis, (see, e.g., Mergler et al., 1988, Tetrahedron Letters 29:4005-4008; Mergler et al., 1988, Tetrahedron Letters 29:4009-4012; Kamber et al. (eds), "Peptides, Chemistry and Biology, ESCOM, Leiden, 1992, 525-526; and Riniker et al., 1993, Tetrahedron Letters 49:9307-9320) no techniques currently exist which can be utilized for large scale, economical production of easily purified peptides such as T-20 and T-20-like peptides.